Dresseuse rêveuse
by Lie-chan
Summary: Olia, une jeune dresseuse [de six ans] part seule à l'aventure... et découvre qu'elle peut parler aux pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : **_bien sûr, les pokémon appartiennent tous à leur créateur, c'est à dire sûrement pas moi ; par contre Olia est à moi ;p

_**Note :**_ je précise tout de même que je devais avoir dans les 13 ans quand j'ai écris cette fic, donc un peu d'indulgence lol

Cette fic se passe en même temps que "Le Jardin des Rêves" et "Les Enfants de la Ligue"

_**Dresseuse rêveuse…**_

_**Chapitre un : Un langage peu commun.**_

Tout a commencé quand elle avait trois ans. A l'époque, elle et sa famille habitait encore à Céladopole, ville magnifique et très parfumée et ils s'y plaisaient. Elle aimait cette ville et allait souvent jusqu'à l'entrée de la route vers la ville voisine mais pas plus loin, jamais plus loin, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mais un jour, elle s'aventura sur la route. Ses parents la retrouvèrent rapidement et cette histoire fut rapidement oubliée, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'enfant déclare que quelqu'un l'appelait sur la route. Pourtant il ne passait jamais personne sur cette route ce qui était d'ailleurs facile à vérifier vu que la route était droite et qu'on ne pouvait guère s'y cacher. Ainsi, ses parents l'accompagnèrent sur la route et elle dit encore être appelée alors que dans les environs, il n'y avait personne. Craignant que le parfum de la ville et de la campagne ne tourna la tête de leur fille, les adultes lui préférèrent celui de la mer. C'est ainsi que Olia et sa famille passèrent de la région de Kanto à celle de Johto et de la ville de Céladopole à celle de Oliville. Ce déménagement allait changer la vie de la fillette. A quatre ans elle allait souvent au bord du quai. Trop souvent. Un jour où elle marchait le long du quai, elle dérapa et tomba à la mer. Ce jour là, elle ne du son salut qu'a l'intervention providentielle d'un pokémon aquatique. A partir de ce jour, ses parents ne la laissèrent plus aller toute seule au bord de la mer. La fillette était furieuse, elle affirmait que quelqu'un lui parlait tous les jours depuis la mer mais que quand ses parents étaient là, il n'osait pas venir. A cinq ans elle sortait souvent en cachette, la nuit, pour aller au bord de la mer. A six ans, son mystérieux interlocuteur marin se montra enfin et un soir qu'elle était partie au bord de mer, elle fut saluée par un Hypotrempe. Le lendemain, elle le montra à ses parents et leur annonça qu'il voulait rester avec elle. Père et mère perdirent du temps en paroles inutiles ( _tu sais bien qu'on a pas assez de place… il est plus heureux dans son milieu naturel… il a besoin d'eau…_ ) mais la fillette n'en démordait pas. Il voulait être avec elle, il lui avait dit. A nouveau, paroles inutiles ( _il n'a pas pu te le dire, un pokémon ne parle pas… on ne pourrait pas s'en occuper comme il faut…_ ). Finalement, la gamine dut repartir sans Hypotrempe, pour cette fois. Le lendemain, elle retourna au bord de la mer et eut une longue conversation avec le pokémon. Une conversation qui changerait sa vie à jamais…

**_A suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre deux : Le port entouré d'une mer bien déchaînée.**_

Le lendemain, elle fit ses bagages et partit. Elle allait rejoindre Hypotrempe et ensemble ils partiraient. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à ses parents et bien entendu, ils ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux. Elle les entendait encore " Tu es trop jeune, tu ne pourrais pas supporter d'être loin de nous, ça ne te plairais pas… ". Qu'est ce qu'ils en savaient, ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine de l'écouter de toute façon. Ils ne la croyait jamais, pourtant, elle ne leur avait jamais menti. C'est vrai qu'elle parlait avec Hypotrempe, elle ne se l'imaginait pas. Seulement ils ne voulaient jamais la prendre au sérieux. C'était trop tard maintenant, ils ne savent pas, ils ne sauront jamais. Hypotrempe avec elle, elle partit directement à l'arène. Là elle trouva la championne et la défia. La championne ne la prit d'abord pas très au sérieux mais, devant la détermination de la petite fille, finit par accepter un match un contre un.  
Championne : Grolem, vas-y !  
Olia : Allez Hypotrempe !  
Championne : Grolem, attaque jet de pierres, tout de suite !  
Olia : Hypo, attaque hâte !  
Championne : Grolem, ampleur !  
Olia : Saute ! Essaye brouillard ! Pistolet à O.  
Championne : Grolem, boul'armure !  
Olia : Hypo, attaque écume !  
Championne : Mince, Grolem ! OK, tu as gagné.  
Olia : Génial, bravo Hypo !  
Championne : Tiens, le badge minéral.  
Olia : Merci. Allez, on y va !  
Sortie de l'arène, elle alla sans attendre acheter un billet aller retour pour l'Aquaria qui allait bientôt partir pour Irisia, prochaine étape de son voyage. Deux heures plus tard, elle posait le pied sur le sol du port entouré d'une mer bien déchaînée. Ayant quatre heures avant le retour du bateau, elle fit un peu de tourisme avec Hypotrempe et partit se promener sur la plage.  
Hypotrempe : Il fait beau aujourd'hui ! C'est une belle journée pour aller à la plage. ( Il ne parle pas mais elle le comprends )  
Olia : Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'aurais préféré une plage de sable plutôt qu'une plage de galets.  
Hypotrempe : On peut pas tout avoir.  
Olia : Tu n'as rien entendu ?  
Hypotrempe : Non, rien du tout.  
Olia : Si, écoute. On dirait des appels au secours.  
Hypotrempe : Tu as raison et ils viennent de là bas !  
Ils coururent jusqu'à l'endroit d'où venait les cris. Là, un Ptittard était attaqué par trois voyous. Oubliant la prudence et son jeune âge, Olia se dressa devant eux.  
Olia : Laissez le tranquille !  
Voyou 1 : Quoi ? Dégage microbe, retourne chez ta mère.  
Olia : Hypo !  
Trois attaques charge bien placées eurent raison des voyous.  
Olia : Est ce que ça va ?  
Ptittard : Oui, ça va aller.  
Olia : Tant mieux. Pourquoi ils t'ont attaqués ?  
Ptittard : Je devais être leur pokémon… mais je suis nul au combat… ils pouvaient pas m'utiliser… alors ils en ont eu marre…  
Olia : Moi, je suis sûre que tu n'est pas si nul que ça au combat. Il suffirait que tu t'entraîne un peu. Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous ?  
Ptittard : Je peux ?  
Olia : Bien sur que oui.  
Hypotrempe : Euh… Olia ?  
Olia : Oui ?  
Hypotrempe : On devrait aller tout de suite à l'arène, tu crois pas ?  
Olia : C'est vrai. Tu viens Ptittard ?  
Ptittard : J'arrive !  
Arrivés à l'arène, Olia avait pris deux décisions : elle entraînerait Ptittard au combat et elle achèterait, avant de repartir à Oliville, une cape possédant une capuche grâce à laquelle on ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Suivis des deux pokémon eau, elle poussa la porte de l'arène et défia le champion, Chuck. Ce dernier était apparemment moins regardant que celle d'Oliville puisqu'il ne se posa pas de questions sur le jeune âge de celle qui le défiait.  
Chuck : D'accord. Colossinge, attaque !  
Olia : Vas-y Ptittard !  
Ptittard : Qui, moi ?  
Olia : Mais oui. Je suis sure que tu vas y arriver !  
Ptittard : Euh… Si tu le dis ! OK, j'y vais !  
Olia : Ptittard, attaque pistolet à O !  
Chuck : Colossinge, rétablis toi ! Parfait, attaque charge !  
Olia : Ne le laisse pas te toucher, torgnoles puis à nouveau pistolet à O !  
Chuck : Qu… quoi ! Colossinge est KO ! OK, t'as gagné. Et voici le badge choc.  
Olia : Tu vois, je savais que tu pouvais le faire Ptittard !  
Ptittard : Merci ! C'est génial, c'est la première fois que je gagne un match !  
Hypotrempe : C'est vrai, c'est super !  
Olia : J'ai une dernière chose à faire et on reprends le bateau, d'accord ?  
Hypotrempe : Oui, mais fais vite !  
Olia : Bien sur !  
Bientôt l'Aquaria repartait vers Oliville et eux avec. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, ils réussirent à sortir de la ville sans que personne ne les remarque. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Rosalia. Deux jours plus tard, l'arène de cette ville leur ouvrait ses portes et Olia remportait un nouveau badge. Elle avait maintenant le choix entre Acajou et Doublonville. Ptittard lui trouva une carte et ils décidèrent tous les trois de prendre la route vers Acajou, puis de passer à Ebenelle et de là, descendre la montagne jusqu'à Bourg Geon. Arrivés là, ils partiraient vers Mauville en passant par ville Griotte puis irait vers Ecorcia pour enfin arriver à Doublonville. Pour atteindre Acajou, ils devaient traverser le mont Creuset. Un vrai labyrinthe ! Ils y rencontrèrent beaucoup de pokémon sauvages et Hypotrempe et Ptittard grimpèrent rapidement de niveau en les combattant. Alors qu'ils tournaient en rond, ils rencontrèrent un jeune homme qui portait une tenue de karaté.  
King karatéka : Salut. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?  
Olia : On s'est perdu. On voulait arriver à Acajou. Et vous ?  
King karatéka : Je poursuis mon entraînement en solitaire. A propos d'entraînement, je vois que tu as des pokémon, voudrais tu faire un combat ? ( encore un qu'a pas l'air étonné qu'elle se balade toute seule dans une grotte faisant office de labyrinthe à 6 ans )  
Olia : Un combat ? D'accord !  
KK : Parfait. Tygnon, en avant !  
Olia : Hypo, vas-y !  
KK : Tygnon, poing comète !  
Olia : Evite le ! Parfait, maintenant, pistolet à O !  
KK : Tygnon, riposte avec ton ultimapoing !  
Olia : Contre le, brouillard ! Attaque coud'boule !  
KK : Tygnon, reviens. A l'attaque Kicklee !  
Olia : Hypo, ça suffit. Allez Ptittard !  
KK : Kicklee, pied voltige !  
Olia : Roule toi en boule, il va tomber !  
KK : Kicklee, relève toi, vite !  
Olia : Trop tard, plaquage ! Termine le combat, bulles d'O !  
KK : Reviens. Impressionnant. Tu es donc digne de confiance. J'ai besoin de toi.  
Olia : Pourquoi ?  
KK : Je suis le maître du dojo de Safrania. Peux tu y emmener ce Débugant ? Il doit y être entraîné au combat mais je ne peux y aller pour l'instant. Tu veux bien t'en charger pour moi ?  
Olia : Moi je veux bien. Tu es d'accord Débugant ? Oui ? Alors il n'y a pas de problème !  
KK : Merci. Occupe toi bien de lui.  
Olia : Vous en faîtes pas.  
KK : La sortie vers Acajou est tout droit sur ta gauche.  
Olia : Super. Merci beaucoup monsieur ! Allez, on y va.  
Ils étaient tous enchantés de revoir enfin le soleil. Ils firent connaissance avec Débugant pendant le reste du chemin.

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**III/Le lac Léviator ! **_

Ils atteignirent Acajou en début de soirée et passèrent la nuit au centre pokémon. En se dirigeant vers l'arène, Olia vit qu'un garde empêchait les gens d'entrer. Sur le coup, elle pensa à un problème avec le champion et passa son chemin. Elle accepta donc la proposition de ses pokémon quand ils lui demandèrent d'aller faire du tourisme. Ils partirent donc pour le lac colère. Délaissant la route, Olia et sa troupe coupèrent par les champs… heureusement pour eux car une mauvaise surprise les aurait attendus au péage… Peut être meilleure que ce qu'ils virent au lac Colère. Une vingtaine d'hommes vêtus de noirs avec un grand R rouge sur le haut encerclaient le lac et tentaient d'attraper des Léviator.  
Wattouat : C'est horrible, pas vrai ?  
Olia : Si, mais qui est ce ? Oh… Et toi, t'es qui ?  
Wattouat : Je suis une Wattouat. Je vis près d'ici. Ces hommes font partie de la Team Rocket.  
Olia : La… la quoi ?  
Wattouat : La Team Rocket, une association de malfaiteurs qui rêve de dominer le monde. Ils volent les pokémon et détruisent tout sur leur passage. Ils s'en sont pris au lac Léviator, tu dois nous aider Olia !  
Olia : Le lac Léviator ? Hé, comment tu connais mon nom ?  
Wattouat : Faut croire que la rumeur est plus rapide que toi ! Le lac Léviator est le nom initial du lac Colère. On l'appelle comme ça parce que…  
Olia : Parce que quoi ?  
Wattouat : On dit qu'il y a longtemps, un groupe de Léviator furieux est arrivé et a, en utilisant l'ultralaser, creusé un immense cratère. Une fois calmés, ils sont repartis. Le cratère s'est rempli d'eau de pluie et est devenu ce lac.  
Olia : Je vois. Et je suis censée faire quoi dans tout ça ?  
Wattouat : Il faut que tu les chasses !  
Olia : Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ils sont au moins 20, ce sont des adultes, et moi je n'ai que 6 ans ! Tu crois qu'ils m'écouteront ?  
Wattouat : Non mais nous sommes là pour t'aider !  
Olia : Nous ?  
Wattouat : Les Wattouat et les Lainergie vivant par ici se sont postés autour du lac, et ils n'attendent qu'un mot de toi pour attaquer.  
Olia : Tout le monde sait que je suis ici ?  
Wattouat : Tous les pokémon.  
Hypotrempe : Les pokémon sauvages qu'on a combattu au mont Creuset ont du faire passer le message.  
Wattouat : Exact. Alors tu veux bien nous aider ?  
Olia : Vous êtes nombreux ?  
Wattouat : Un Wattouat et un Lainergie par ennemi plus moi.  
Olia : Alors je crois que j'ai une idée.  
…  
Olia : Récapitulons : on forme trois groupes. Je vais attendre sur la dune, à l'orée de la forêt. Hypotrempe et Ptittard vont prévenir les Léviator et tous plongent dans l'eau. Débugant et Wattouat vont prévenir les Wattouat et les Lainergie. Ensuite Débugant, Ptittard et Wattouat me rejoignent. Au premier signal de Wattouat, Hypotrempe et les Léviator lance depuis le fond de l'eau leur attaque danse pluie. Au second signal, les Wattouat chargent les nuages en électricité et les Lainergie utilisent leur pouvoir pour diriger les éclairs. Attention a ne toucher ni l'eau, ni les dresseurs. Ca fera déjà un drôle d'effet. Enfin, Débugant monte sur mes épaules et Ptittard sur la tête de Débugant. La dune est dans le noir, ils ne verront qu'une ombre. Wattouat se poste derrière nous et utilise ses éclairs. Ca devrait achever de leur faire croire à un fantôme.  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les ennemis déguerpirent sans demander leur reste.  
Ptittard : Génial !  
Débugant : Super !  
Olia : Ravie que ça vous ait plu, vous pourriez descendre maintenant, ça commence à être lourd !  
Débugant : Tout de suite !  
Wattouat : Merci Olia ! C'était trop marrant ! Et maintenant le lac est à nouveau en paix.  
Hypotrempe : Olia. Leurs costumes me disent quelque chose.  
Débugant : A moi aussi. Je crois que c'était celui du gars qui bloque l'entrée de l'arène.  
Olia : C'est vrai. Ils doit être parti maintenant, si on retournait à l'arène ?  
Ptittard : Bonne idée !  
Wattouat : … … Bon, alors je vais vous laisser.  
Olia : Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?  
Wattouat : Je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite. Il faut encore que je règle un détail. Plus tard peut-être.  
Olia : Oh… Dommage… Tu peux peut-être nous accompagner jusqu'au bout de la route ?  
Wattouat : Je suppose, oui. Oui, je viens.  
Olia : Alors allons-y.  
Ils arrivèrent trop rapidement au bout de la route.  
Wattouat : Bon ben… voilà, je vous laisse là.  
Olia : Wattouat, tu vas beaucoup me manquer…  
Wattouat : Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Vous me manquerez tous. Au revoir.  
Elle fit demi-tour et tous restèrent sans rien dire à la regarder partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne. Ils auraient mieux fait de détourner les yeux car ils auraient pu voir les deux membres de la Team Rocket approcher et le filet tomber sur les pokémon.  
Rocket 1 : Occupe toi de la gamine, je ramène les pokémon !  
Olia : Non, lâchez les !  
Elle voulut sauter sur le premier membre mais le deuxième avait envoyer son Arbok entre eux.  
Olia : Laissez les tranquille !  
Trop tard, le premier membre avait déjà disparu et le pokémon du second s'avançait vers elle.  
Olia : Et toi va t'en ! Laisse moi aller les chercher ! Je sais que tu me comprends, réponds moi !  
Arbok : Je doit obéir à mon dress(sss)eur. Désolé fillette mais je dois t'éliminer !  
Olia : Non !  
Wattouat : Olia, recule !  
Olia : Wattouat mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Wattouat : C'est pas le moment !  
Arbok : Ecarte toi ! Je dois en finir !  
Wattouat : Ne t'approche pas !  
Arbok : Tu crois peut-être me faire peur ? Bouge de là, je vais lan(sss)cer mon attaque !  
Wattouat : Tu n'en aura pas le temps !  
Sa phrase terminée, elle lança son attaque éclair. Arbok vaincu, le dresseur prit aussi un coup de jus et s'envola vers d'autres cieux. Olia tomba à genoux, des larmes perlaient sur son visage. Wattouat s'approcha et se blottit dans ses bras.  
Wattouat : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je t'ai entendu crier.  
Olia : Ils nous ont attaqués par surprise. Heureusement que tu était là. Mais ils ont enlevé Hypotrempe, Ptittard et Débugant !  
Wattouat : Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les retrouver !  
Olia : Mais tes parents ne veulent pas que tu sortes de la route !  
Wattouat : Olia… Je pars avec toi !  
Olia : Tu… Tu veux bien venir ?  
Wattouat : Je ne veux que ça !  
Olia : Merci.  
Wattouat : Allez, arrêtes de pleurer ! On va les chercher !  
Olia : D'accord !

Elles arrivèrent rapidement à Acajou. Là, elles virent le type au filet parler à celui qui bloquait l'arène.  
Olia : T'es prête ?  
Wattouat : Oui. Mais tu crois que je suis assez forte, je suis pas très âgée.  
Olia : Moi non plus. Allez, c'est parti !  
Elles sortirent de leur cachette et s'approchèrent des types.  
Olia : Eh !  
Rocket 1 et 2 : Quoi ?  
Olia : Wattouat, attaque météores sur le filet !  
Le filet tranché, les membres de la Team Rocket eurent du mal à résister à l'attaque combinée des quatre pokémon. Ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.  
Olia : Génial ! Vous allez bien ?  
Hypotrempe : Oui.  
Ptittard : Ca va !  
Débugant : Très bien.  
Olia :Tant mieux.

Olia et ses amis pénétrèrent dans l'arène. Là, ils défièrent le champion.  
Champion : Un match à deux pokémon chacun. C'est parti ! Queulorior, go !  
Olia : Allez Débugant !  
Champion : Queulorior, rafale psy !  
Olia : Débugant, contre attaque avec hâte ! Très bien, et maintenant, dynamopoing !  
Champion : Queulorior, reviens ! En avant, Girafarig !  
Olia : Débugant, reviens. A toi, Wattouat !  
Champion : Girafarig, écrasement !  
Olia : Vive attaque ! Maintenant, attaque météores !  
Champion : Girafarig !  
Et un badge de plus pour Olia. La prochaine étape de son voyage était le ville d'Ebenelle et pour la rejoindre, elle devait traverser la route de glace. Un endroit magnifique mais gelé et très… glissant. Trop glissant en fait, car il suffisait de mettre un pied sur la glace pour glisser jusqu'à un rocher, un mur ou un coin non gelé. Ils arrivèrent malgré tout de l'autre côté. Olia gagna le combat contre le champion mais celui ci était très mauvais perdant. Il refusa de lui remettre son badge si elle ne passait pas l'épreuve de l'antre du dragon. Il fallait se rendre dans le temple situé dans l'antre pour passer l'épreuve. Olia accepta et s'y rendit avec ses pokémon. Elle trouva le temple et y entra.  
Maître : Je t'attendais. La championne m'a dit t'avoir envoyé ici pour que tu passe l'épreuve. Il s'agit de répondre à des questions. D'abord, Un pokémon est il pour toi : un ami, un compagnon ou un esclave ?  
Olia : Un ami.  
Maître : Je vois. Pour toi, le plus important dans l'entraînement d'un pokémon c'est : la stratégie, la force ou l'amour.  
Olia : L'amour.  
Maître : Je vois. Dans un combat, le plus important est il : l'entraînement, la confiance ou la force ?  
Olia : La confiance.  
Maître : Je vois. Le plus important est il : la victoire, la défaite où les deux ?  
Olia : Les deux.  
Maître : Je vois. Une dernière question : quels pokémon sont utiles : forts, faibles où les deux ?  
Olia : Les deux." Pokémon puissants, pokémon faibles, cette vision est faîte pour les simples d'esprits. Les vrais dresseurs gagnent avec leurs pokémon préférés. "  
Maître : C'est Arnold qui a dit ça. Tu suis les matchs de la ligue ?  
Olia : Non, c'est venu comme ça.  
Champion ( entrant dans le temple ) : Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Ne dis rien, tu as perdu, pas vrai ? Hein ! (il recule d'un pas ) Gagné ! C'est impossible ! ( il recule de deux pas ) Même moi j'ai pas réussi !  
Maître : Mais cette jeune fille mérite le badge, remet le lui. Où dois je en référer à Peter ?  
Champion : Heu… C'est bon, je te le donne. (il sort )  
Maître : Tu arrive au bon moment. Tu pourrais rapporter ce Minidraco à son propriétaire ? Il devait suivre un entraînement ici mais je crois qu'il sera bientôt utile à son dresseur.  
Olia : D'accord. Qui est son propriétaire ?  
Maître : Il s'appelle Peter, c'est un dresseur de pokémon dragon. Il habite sur le plateau indigo, tu trouveras facilement, c'est un chalet magnifique. Et puis il y a du monde là-bas, s'il n'est pas là, tu pourras le confier à Marion, sa sœur.  
Olia : Compris. Et maintenant, on redescends vers Bourg Geon.

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**IV/Ruines mystérieuses.**_

Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe avait dépassé Bourg Geon, Ville Griotte et Mauville, où ils avaient gagné un autre badge. Ils faisaient maintenant route vers Ecorcia et pour ça, ils s'apprêtaient à traverser les ruines d'Alpha.  
Olia : C'est beau.  
Hypotrempe : Tu trouve ça beau toi ?  
Minidraco : C'est… c'est spécial.  
Ptittard : On peut dire ça comme ça.  
Débugant : Tout à fait.  
Wattouat : Moi, je trouve ça sympa.  
Pichu : Chacun ses goûts. T'as mis du temps à arriver jusqu'ici Olia !  
Olia : On apprends pas à dire bon jour chez les pokémon ?  
Pichu : Pardon. Salut, moi c'est Pichu. J'attendais ta venue avec impatience !  
Olia : Ah bon ?  
Pichu : Oui, parce qu'il n'y a pas longtemps un groupe de scientifiques à entrepris des fouilles dans les ruines et depuis tout à changé ! Les ruines se sont recouvertes d'une couche de cristal et tous les bâtiments sont condamnés. Les chercheurs sont repartis plus vite qu'ils n'étaient arrivés et les autres pokémon se sont enfuis. Moi je savais que tu arriverais alors je suis resté ! Tu vas m'aider, n'est ce pas ?  
Olia : … D'accord !  
Minidraco : Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?  
Hypotrempe : Il a raison, on ne pourra pas briser ce cristal à nous seuls et on ne peut pas forcer les autres à revenir.  
Olia : Ca ne vous ressemble pas d'être défaitiste comme ça.  
Ptittard : Dans ces circonstances, on ne peux pas vraiment être très optimistes !  
Débugant : Je suis d'accord.  
Wattouat : Pas moi. Elle a raison, vous n'êtes pas comme ça d'habitude.  
Olia : C'est cet endroit je parie. Il règne une drôle d'atmosphère. C'est pas très rassurant.  
Minidraco : Je croyais que tu trouvais cet endroit beau ?  
Olia : L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.  
Ptittard : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre ici.  
Hypotrempe : Tu dois te faire des idées Olia !  
Olia : Justement.  
Hypotrempe : Quoi ?  
Olia : Tu oses me le demander ? C'est toi qui m'a expliqué que ce que je pensais était très important !  
Débugant : Il y a une grande différence entre ce que tu pense et ce que tu t'imagine !  
Pichu : Si tu ne t'en rends pas compte tu n'es pas digne de la mission qui t'a été confiée !  
Olia : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui vous prends à tous ?  
Wattouat : Olia, c'est pas normal !  
Olia : Qu'est ce qui se passe !  
Wattouat : J'en sais rien !  
Olia : Non, pas ça. Je ne parlais pas à toi.  
Wattouat : A qui tu parlais alors ?  
Olia : Il y a quelqu'un qui m'appelle… par là !  
Elle partit en courant dans la direction qu'elle avait indiqué, Wattouat sur ses talons, les garçons à leur suite. Olia freina brusquement devant un trou. Derrière, il y avait une porte qui n'était pas bouchée. Le groupe y pénétra en silence. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une sorte de temple. Sur les murs étaient gravés de drôles de lettres. Olia s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce.  
Zarbi : Tu es donc finalement venue.  
Olia : … Pourquoi m'avoir appelée ? Et pourquoi les garçons ont changé ?  
Zarbi : Les miens dégagent trop de puissance. Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'effet en général, mais pour que tu nous entendes il fallait que les filles ne soient pas touchées, ce qui a eu pour effet de changer radicalement le caractère des garçons. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Tu dois retrouver la pierre ancestrale. Elle se trouve habituellement sur ce socle mais les chercheurs l'en ont délogée. Ils l'ont perdu quand les ruines ont commencé à changer.  
Olia : Si je vais la chercher, tout redeviendra comme avant ?  
Zarbi : Absolument tout.  
Olia : Alors j'y vais.  
Toujours ses pokémon derrière elle, Olia ressortit. Mais elle avait oublié le trou et ne réussit pas à l'éviter.  
Olia : Zut !  
Wattouat : Ca va ?  
Olia : Oui mais je ne peux pas remonter ! Oh… Qu'est ce que c'est ? Wattouat, j'ai la pierre !  
Wattouat : Génial ! Minidraco, si tu fait descendre Débugant grâce à ta queue, il pourra sans doute l'attraper et la faire remonter !  
Minidraco : Et puis quoi encore !  
Débugant : Ca va pas !  
Wattouat : Mais…  
Olia : Wattouat, ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Attrape la pierre et va la reposer !  
Wattouat : D'accord. Je reviens tout de suite !  
Elle revint en effet quelques minutes plus tard.  
Ptittard : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
Pichu : J'en sais rien. Olia, qu'est ce que tu fais dans un trou ?  
Olia : Je pêche, ça se voit pas ?  
Pichu : Non.  
Minidraco : Débugant, accroche toi à ma queue, tu l'attrapera et on la remontera.  
Wattouat : Où as tu trouvé cette idée ? Pas la peine de répondre.

**_A suivre..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_V/Bois sombre sans encombres… tu parles ! _**

Une fois sortis des ruines d'Alpha, nos amis reprirent la route d'Ecorcia avec Pichu. Une fois arrivés, ils se rendirent à l'arène et Olia gagna son avant dernier badge de la ligue Johto. C'est maintenant vers Doublonville qu'ils se dirigeaient et pour ça, ils devaient traverser le bois aux chênes. Un bois si dense que l'on ne voyait le ciel, ce qui du reste est très pratique quand il pleut. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.  
Mystherbe : Olia ? Enfin je t'ai retrouvée !  
Olia : Décidément personne dit bonjour chez les pokémon. Comment ça tu m'as retrouvée ?  
Mystherbe : Je m'appelle Mystherbe, Mysthy pour les intimes. Oui, je t'ai retrouvé ! Ca a pas été facile, tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est normal après tout. Je viens de Céladopole. C'est moi qui essayait de te parler avant que tu ne déménages.  
Olia : C'est vrai ?  
Hypotrempe : Oui, et c'est elle qui m'as prévenu que tu étais à Oliville. Salut, ça faisait longtemps.  
Mystherbe : C'est vrai. Salut Hypo. Et salut Ptittard, salut Wattouat, salut Pichu !  
Ptittard, Wattouat et Pichu : Salut.  
Olia : Vous vous connaissez ?  
Pichu : Bien sur !  
Ptittard : Depuis notre plus jeune âge !  
Wattouat : Mais on a tous déménagé, comme toi.  
Mystherbe : Pour être surs de ne pas te manquer.  
Olia : Je ne comprends pas.  
Hypotrempe : Qu'est ce que tu crois, je t'ai expliqué ce à quoi tu étais destinée. Avec une mission pareille, il était normal que six pokémon soient prévus pour te seconder !  
Mystherbe : Les six, c'est nous ! Enfin, presque. Il y a encore l'un d'entre nous pour que l'équipe soit au complet.  
Olia : Lequel ?  
Mystherbe : Elle s'appelle Melofée, elle vit assez loin d'ici, sur mont Sélénite.  
Olia : Alors tu va aussi venir avec nous, c'est super !  
Mystherbe : Je trouve aussi.  
Ils reprirent la route jusqu'à un autel.  
Olia : Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Mystherbe : C'est l'autel dédié au protecteur du bois aux chênes.  
Olia : Et ça, c'est quoi ?  
Elle désignait un point vert clair à la hauteur des arbres d'en face.  
Mystherbe : Ca, c'est le protecteur. Venez, on s'en va.  
Les pokémon partirent, laissant Olia légèrement en retrait. La fillette s'approcha de l'autel et y déposa ce qui, lui semblait il, devrait y être : son pendentif car, pensait elle, le médaillon ressemblait à s'y méprendre au gardien de la forêt. Elle ne savait pas que ce geste serait déterminant pour la suite…

Arrivés à Doublonville, ils se rendirent directement à l'arène. Il devenait en effet de plus en plus urgent que le groupe quitte définitivement Johto. Ils gagnèrent leur badge rapidement et prirent la route qui menait à la ligue pokémon du plateau indigo.

**_A suivre..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_VI/Première ligue. _**

Elle arriva un matin à cet endroit déterminant où aurait lieu sa première ligue pokémon. Elle et ses pokémon étaient pressés d'y arriver mais ils prirent tout de même le temps de trouver le dresseur de Minidraco.  
Peter s'entraînait près de la route victoire quand elle le rejoignit.  
Olia : Euh... Dis, c'est toi Peter ?  
Il se tourna vers elle, l'air surpris.  
Peter : Oui... Qui es-tu ?  
Olia : Je m'appelle Olia... Je suis dresseuse pokémon...  
Peter fronça les sourcils.  
Peter : Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ?  
Olia haussa les épaules.  
Minidraco : Peter !  
Peter se tourna vers le Minidraco (nda : mais il parle pas aux pokémon hein, pas de quiproquo !).  
Peter : He... C'est...  
Olia : Le maître de la caverne du dragon me l'a confié... Il m'a dit qu'il était prêt, maintenant...  
Peter lui sourit et tendit la main pour caresser le pokémon dragon.  
Peter : Merci.

Enfin ! la troupe avait atteint la première ligue pokémon ! Elle devait maintenant vaincre Mélanie, Steven, Jacques et Arnold, les quatre grands maîtres. Le combat contre Mélanie débute. Mélanie lance Dracaufeu, Olia lui oppose Ptittard. Dracaufeu utilise une attaque charge que Ptittard évite. Ce dernier riposte immédiatement avec les bulles d'O. Dracaufeu tente à nouveau une attaque charge. Ptittard contre avec son attaque plaquage. Incroyable, c'est Dracaufeu qui est envoyé au tapis ! Mélanie envoie Typhlosion. Olia rappelle son Ptittard et utilise Hypotrempe. Typhlosion lance une attaque roue de feu. Hypotrempe esquive avec hâte. Il enchaîne avec la danse pluie. Typhlosion lance vive attaque, toujours contrée par hâte. Hypotrempe lance alors l'hydrocanon. C'en est fini de Typhlosion. Mélanie envoie Galopa. La pluie continue de tomber tandis que Olia remplace Hypotrempe par Ptittard. Galopa lance vive attaque. Rien ne semble pouvoir rivaliser avec la vitesse de ce pokémon et le couper dans son élan… sauf un Ptittard roulé en boule faisant office de caillou. Galopa tombe à terre. Il subit l'attaque hydrocanon de Ptittard alors qu'il se relève et ne peut résister. L'adversaire suivant est Steven qui choisit Magnéton pour débuter le combat. Olia lu oppose Débugant. Magnéton lance une attaque sonicboom contrée par une attaque tunnel. Débugant resurgit du sol quand on l'attend le moins. Une attaque force plus tard, Magnéton est KO. Raichu est le second pokémon de Steven. Olia change et envoie Mystherbe. Raichu lance tonnerre mais Mystherbe se sert de ses lianes comme prise de terre. Le pokémon plante lance ensuite le lance soleil. Raichu est remplacé par le plus rapide de tous les pokémon : Electrode. Olia change Mystherbe pour Débugant qui prend Electrode de vitesse avec une attaque éboulement doublée d'une attaque force. Le dernier pokémon de Steven est KO. Vient ensuite le tour de Jacques qui envoie Tortank. Olia lance Pichu. Tortank utilise l'hydrocanon mais Pichu est trop rapide. Il lance une fatal-foudre et Tortank s'en va rejoindre le pays des rêves. Aligatueur vient en renfort d'un côté et de l'autre c'est Wattouat qui prends le relais. Aligatueur lance une attaque tranche contrée par le reflet de Wattouat. Le pokémon mouton utilise maintenant son attaque flash suivie d'un fatal-foudre. Aligatueur rend les armes et se fait remplacer par Tentacruel. De l'autre côté c'est Pichu qui retourne au combat. Tentacruel utilise le dard venin esquivé par une vive attaque. Une attaque tonnerre plus tard Pichu remporte le combat. le dernier adversaire est Arnold, maître de l'évolution. Arnold commence le match avec Dracaufeu. Olia lui oppose Hypotrempe. Dracaufeu lance une attaque cru-aile. Hypotrempe saute et évite l'attaque. Il enchaîne immédiatement avec une attaque hydrocanon. Le second tour oppose Léviator à Mystherbe. Léviator lance une attaque danse pluie afin de retarder le lance soleil de son adversaire. Mystherbe lance son zénith, annulant l'effet de la précédente attaque. Il enchaîne immédiatement avec le lance soleil. La dernière manche oppose Dracolosse à Wattouat. Dracolosse s'envole et utilise l'ultralaser. Wattouat esquive et utilise l'élécanon. L'attaque fait mouche et Olia remporte la dernière victoire !

**_A suivre..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_VII/Kanto._**

Rien de neuf depuis que l'équipe d'Olia à remporté le tournoi de la ligue Johto. Après cette victoire, le groupe a pris tout de suite la route d'Oliville afin d'embarquer une seconde fois sur l'Aquaria, cette fois pour aller jusqu'à Kanto… et y rester pour toujours. Le bateau part dans 10 minutes et Olia attends avec ses amis. Il y a un groupe nombreux de jeunes de 8 à 12 ans qui attends le même moyen de transport, entre autres. Ils sont 6, chacun avec un pokémon à ses côtés, sans doute leur premier. Roucool, Chenipan, Melo, Fantominus, et Hypotrempe. Non, l'un d'entre eux, où plutôt l'une, n'a pas de pokémon près d'elle. Olia se tourne complètement à l'opposé et rabat un peu plus sa capuche.  
Mystherbe : Olia, pourquoi tu te caches ?  
Olia : Shhht ! La fille là-bas, avec la robe blanche.  
Wattouat : Celle qui n'a pas de pokémon ?  
Olia : Oui. Elle s'appelle Jasmine, tout le monde la connaît à Oliville et elle connaît tout le monde aussi. Il ne faut pas qu'elle me reconnaisse.  
Ptittard : T'inquiètes pas, elle ne regarde pas par là… oublie ce que j'ai dit, elle regarde droit vers nous.  
Olia : Oh là là ! Je suis sure qu'elle m'a reconnue !  
Pichu : Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas !  
Débugant : Avec ta capuche, elle n'a pas pu te reconnaître.  
Hypotrempe : De toute façon, le bateau arrive, c'est trop tard pour qu'elle te retienne.  
Olia : Oui, mais elle attends sûrement le même bateau.  
Débugant : Ca n'a rien à voir mais pourquoi est-elle la seule à ne pas avoir son premier pokémon avec elle ?  
Olia : Son premier pokémon, c'est Onix, il est un peu grand pour rester dehors. Dépêchons nous de monter dans le bateau.  
Malheureusement, ils rentrèrent juste après le groupe qu'ils redoutaient. Ca n'aurait pas eu d'impact si au bout du couloir un homme très pressé n'avait pas bousculé Olia, si elle n'était pas tombée, si sa capuche n'avait pas glissée, révélant son visage, et surtout si le groupe ne s'était pas retourné au même moment…  
Jasmine : Olia ?  
Olia : Aïe… et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
Hypotrempe : Opération diversion.  
Pendant que Hypotrempe lançait son brouillard, Olia et ses amis s'enfuirent.  
Olia : On a eu chaud !  
Mystherbe : Un peu plus et c'était fichu !  
Wattouat : Remet ta capuche !  
Olia :Tout de suite. C'est embêtant, il va falloir passer le reste du voyage à les éviter.  
Hypotrempe : C'est toujours plus facile que la traversée du mont Creuset.  
Ptittard : C'est déjà ça.  
Débugant : Le problème c'est que une fille de 6 ans et 6 pokémon ça se remarque facilement.  
Pichu : On devrait se séparer.  
Olia : Pas question ! On risque de ne pas se retrouver !  
Débugant : Non, ça risque rien. On part par paires et on se retrouve devant le couloir principal.  
Hypotrempe : C'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire !  
Olia : Bon, d'accord. Wattouat et Mysthy, partez ensemble. Pichu et Ptittard, Débugant et Hypo vous formez les autres paires.  
Mystherbe : Tu vas vraiment partir seule ?  
Olia : Oui, parce que une gamine de six ans seule ne se remarque pas facilement.  
Les groupes formés partirent chacun de leur côté. Olia resta un moment sur place. Le haut parleur diffusait maintenant une douce musique et la fillette ferma les yeux, bercée par l'air envoûtant. Elle repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ, tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur sa mission. Pendant qu'elle ressassait ses souvenirs, elle refit ses dialogues en pensée, une fois, deux fois, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui aurait dû la frapper depuis longtemps. Parmi tous les gens qu'elle avait rencontré, combien avait remarqué son âge ? Personne depuis la championne d'Oliville. _Pourquoi personne d'autre ne le remarquait ? Ou plutôt pourquoi elle l'avait remarqué ? Les voyous s'en prenant à Ptittard et la Team Rocket l'avaient remarqués… parce qu'ils étaient méchants. Le propriétaire de Minidraco l'avait remarqué parce que c'était un enfant. La championne d'Oliville est celle qui fait le bonheur de la ville depuis des années, alors pourquoi ? Mais après tout, l'argent de la ville, c'est à elle qu'il revenait. Elle avait fourni un logement à tous, elle ramassait les impôts ; elle avait fait construire une centrale pour approvisionner la ville en électricité, elle gagnait l'argent des factures ; elle avait fait construire l'Aquaria, elle récupérait l'argent des croisières. Charmeuse, aguicheuse, vénéneuse. La musique emportait doucement Olia vers le pays des rêves. Et si le bateau coulait… elle toucherait l'assurance. Et tous ces gens à l'intérieur, tous ceux qui viennent d'Oliville ? Quel était le marché qu'elle avait conclu déjà ? " Je peux avancer les crédits pour ces constructions, bien sur, mais à une condition : en cas de décès de l'un d'entre vous, j'obtiens la moitié de son argent ". Un marché trop vite accepté. Elle n'avait jamais été la sauveuse de la ville. Olia partit dans un rêve éveillé. Un accident, un bateau coulant, des gens se noyant, une championne s'enrichissant. Une explosion, dans la chaudière, bombe commandée d'Oliville. La richesse faîte, le départ de la championne, la destruction d'Oliville. Un problème sur l'Aquaria. Qui est visé ?_ La réponse retentit dans son esprit comme une détonation. _Tout le monde !_ Olia se réveilla en sursaut. Combien de temps s'était elle endormie ? Impossible à déterminer. La bombe, dans combien de temps sauterait elle ? Alors qu'elle se posait ses questions, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. Des deux côtés du couloir, quelqu'un s'approchait. Elle se redressa doucement, recula dans l'ombre… et se heurta à quelqu'un ! Coincée ! Le groupe qu'elle fuyait s'était aussi séparé, en deux visiblement, et quatre d'entre eux l'avaient encerclée, profitant de son sommeil.  
Olia : Et mince ! Pas de chance !  
Deux garçon de 10 ans chacun, l'un brun, l'autre blond, arrivaient l'un à gauche, l'autre à droite. Devant elle, il y avait une fille, 10 ans aussi, aux cheveux roses fuchsia. Elle s'était cognée à Jasmine. Elle refit une fois le tour du couloir du regard pour chercher une éventuelle issue.  
Albert : Non, pas de porte de sortie cette fois.  
Blanche : C'est la vie !  
Olia : Bon d'accord. Vous avez réussi à me piéger, vous êtes très forts, maintenant qu'est ce que vous comptez faire, me ramener à Oliville ? J'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ça ne sera pas simple !  
Mortimer : Tu es bien sure de toi.  
Jasmine : Alors que il nous suffit de contacter tes parents, je suis certaine qu'ils seront ravis de te retrouver.  
Olia : Pas moi.  
Jasmine : Tu n'es pas certaine ou tu ne serait pas ravie de les retrouver ?  
Olia : Les deux sont vrais. Mais pour l'instant j'ai plus important à faire, alors appelez les si vous voulez mais appelez les maintenant et laissez moi terminer ce que j'ai a faire !  
Blanche : Si c'est te sauver, c'est non !  
Olia : C'est pas ça ! De toute façon, on est sur un bateau, où est ce que je pourrais aller.  
Mortimer : Elle a pas tort.  
Albert : Je dirais même qu'elle a raison.  
Olia : Il est quelle heure ?  
Jasmine : Quel rapport ?  
Olia : Aucun. Il est quelle heure ?  
Blanche : 4 heures et des poussières.  
Olia : On est en pleine mer.  
Jasmine : C'est vrai… Quel rapport avec la conversation ?  
Mortimer : Aucun.  
Olia : Je vais être très claire : je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, je dois partir maintenant !  
Albert : Un instant.  
Olia : Dans un instant il sera trop tard !  
Jasmine : Trop tard pour quoi ?  
Olia : Je ne peux pas le dire.  
Jasmine : C'est trop facile.  
Olia : D'accord. Si je réponds à vos questions, vous me laisserez partir ? Seulement jusqu'au port !  
Blanche : C'est à envisager.  
Olia : Je veux une réponse claire.  
Mortimer : L'inverse est aussi valable.  
Olia : Aussi clair que ce que je pourrais. Alors ?  
Albert : C'est oui.  
Olia : Alors allez-y.  
Jasmine : Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie ?  
Olia : Ca commence mal. Je devais le faire.  
Blanche : Soit plus claire.  
Olia : Je sens que vous n'allez pas me croire. Je parle au pokémon.  
Jasmine : Pardon ?  
Mortimer : Tu aurais pu trouver plus crédible.  
Olia : J'aurais pu vous mentir, oui. Vos pokémon sont adorables.  
Blanche : Merci. Ne saute pas du coq à l'âne.  
Olia : Vous m'excuserez deux minutes. Fantominus, Roucool, vous pouvez facilement repérer les personnes non ?  
Roucool et Fantominus : Si.  
Olia : Vous pouvez m'aider ? Mes amis sont dans l'Aquaria, quelque part, vous pourriez aller les chercher ? Hypotrempe est avec Débugant, Ptittard avec Pichu et Mystherbe avec Wattouat. J'ai besoin de leur aide.  
Roucool : D'accord.  
Fantominus : Et pardonne à nos dresseurs leur incrédulité !  
Olia : Oh, c'est pas grave, il faut les comprendre.  
Au grand étonnement des dresseurs, les pokémon lui obéirent et quelques minutes plus tard réapparut dans le couloir l'équipe d'Olia.  
Olia : Parfait, merci beaucoup. Hypo, Ptittard, plongez. Débugant, Mysthy, il doit y avoir une boite rouge dans la cale, allez la chercher. Wattouat, Pichu, préparez vous à tirer.  
Blanche : Tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire ?  
Olia : Je sauve le bateau. Dépêchez vous… Ca y est, les voilà. C'est bien cette boite, jetez la à l'eau. Ptittard, Hypo, maintenez la en l'air le plus haut possible avec le pistolet à O ! Parfait, maintenant, Wattouat, Pichu, attaque éclair dessus !  
La boite touchée produisit une explosion d'une puissance incroyable.  
Jasmine : Qu'est ce que c'était ?  
Olia : De quoi faire sauter le bateau.  
Jasmine : Cadeau de la championne ?  
Olia : Comment tu as deviné ?  
Jasmine : Qu'est ce que tu crois, moi aussi j'ai mené mon enquête sur elle…  
Olia : … Vous allez joindre mes parents ?  
Jasmine : File d'ici.  
Olia : Merci  
Olia partit en courant, ses pokémon sur ses talons. Elle disparut au tournant et personne ne la revit avant son arrivée à Carmin sur mer.

A Carmin sur mer, elle ne fit qu'un tour à l'arène avant de partir. La prochaine étape de son voyage était Safrania, ville centrale de Kanto...

**_A suivre..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_VIII/La ville centrale._**

Ils pénétrèrent dans la ville. Il n'y avait pas un chat et pour cause : la Team Rocket avait envahi la ville et tous les habitants étaient bloqués chez eux. Pendant qu'Olia essayait de trouver une solution, une fille d'une dizaine d'années l'interpella. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir, un pantalon marron et un gilet vert foncé. Elle s'appelait Morgane.  
Morgane : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
Olia : Aaah !  
Morgane : Du calme, je ne suis pas de la Team Rocket.  
Olia : Oui, mais faut pas faire des coups pareils !  
Morgane : Désolée. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Olia : Je voyage… et toi ?  
Morgane : J'habite ici avec Abra. Je voulais aller à l'arène mais ce n'est pas le moment. Ca m'énerve, mes parents sont à l'intérieur.  
Olia : Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve le dojo par hasard ?  
Morgane : Si, c'est à côté de l'arène mais c'est aussi occupé par la Team Rocket.  
Olia : Zut !  
Débugant : Tu sais, tu aurais pu me le demander aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
Olia : Excuse moi.  
Morgane : A qui tu parles ? Peu importe, pourquoi cherche tu le dojo ?  
Olia : On m'a confié Débugant pour que je l'y amène.  
Morgane : … … …  
Olia : Morgane ?  
Morgane : Ils nous ont repérées.  
Olia : Quoi ?  
Au même moment, une vingtaine de sbires se montrèrent, les encerclant.  
Olia : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
Morgane : Rappelle tes pokémon !  
Olia : Avec quoi ?  
Morgane : Tu n'as pas de pokéballs ?  
Olia : Non, j'y ai jamais pensé.  
Morgane : Comment tu les as attrapés ?  
Olia : C'est eux qui m'ont suivis mais tu crois que c'est le moment ?  
Morgane : … … … Olia…  
Olia : Quoi ?  
Morgane : Abra, Natu, Girafarig, Mentali, soyez prêts.  
Olia : Tu compte les combattre ? Ils sont trop nombreux pour nous deux !  
Morgane : Ils ne combattront pas nous deux.  
Olia : Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Morgane : Non, je serais seule à combattre.  
Olia : T'es folle !  
Morgane : Non, je suis très sérieuse. Je peux les tenir à distance le temps que tu files avec tes pokémon. Toute seule je m'échapperais facilement.  
Olia : Pas question !  
Morgane : Si, c'est faisable, j'ai juste besoin que tu me laisse ton Débugant pour s'ils envoient un pokémon normal.  
Olia : Morgane…  
Débugant : Olia, elle à raison. Va t'en et trouve de l'aide, ça ira pour nous.  
Olia : … …  
Morgane : Allez, c'est parti. Tous, attaque mur lumière ! Olia, file !  
Olia : D'accord… Comment tu connais mon nom au fait ?  
Morgane : Plus tard, file !  
A contrecœur, Olia et ses pokémon filèrent, laissant Morgane affronter la Team.

**_A suivre..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_IX/La cité du parfum._**

Olia courut jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle reconnut sa ville natale, Céladopole, la cité du parfum. Retour à la case départ. Olia chercha de l'aide dans la ville mais personne ne l'écouta, il faut dire que, elle s'en rendit compte après coup, la plupart des gens qu'elle croisa faisait partie de la Team. Elle dut combattre quelques membres mais la plupart ne s'en mêlèrent pas. Ce point remarqué, elle alla à l'arène ( et en profita pour gagner un badge ) mais la championne ne lui porta pas plus d'attention que pour accepter un combat. En sortant, elle croisa une fille qui devait avoir l'âge de Morgane. Elle était brune, avait des cheveux courts, un serre-tête bleu foncé, un gilet blanc, un foulard rose et une jupe verte.  
Erika : … Olia ?  
Olia : Hein ?  
Erika : Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?  
Olia : Euh… Erika ?  
Erika : Oui, c'est moi. Ca faisait longtemps, je croyais que tu avais déménagé pour Oliville ?  
Olia : Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé.  
Erika : Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Olia : Ben… Difficile à dire…  
Mystherbe : Olia, parle lui de Safrania !  
Olia : Oh, oui… Erika, Safrania est envahie par la Team Rocket !  
Erika : Quoi !  
Olia : Il faut aller aider la ville !  
Erika : A nous deux ? Non, il faut être plus nombreux.  
Olia : Qui peut nous aider ?  
Erika : Je connais quelqu'un à Parmanie… Il viendra sûrement… Tu ne vois pas quelqu'un qui pourrait venir ?  
Olia : Non… Si ! Jasmine et les autres.  
Erika : Tu sais où ils sont ?  
Olia : Non, ils sont arrivés par le même bateau que moi mais ils sont descendus à Bourg Palette.  
Erika : Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?  
Olia : Une semaine.  
Erika : Alors le plus rapide serait de les attendre à Lavanville.  
Olia : C'est de l'autre côté de Safrania, c'est ça ?  
Erika : Oui mais ce serait trop risqué de retraverser la ville. Le plus simple serait de prendre la piste cyclable jusqu'à Parmanie et ensuite de remonter par la route opposée.  
Olia : D'accord. La piste cyclable, c'est par là ?  
Erika : Oui, mais il te faudra une bicyclette. J'espère que tu aimes pédaler.  
Olia : Je n'ai pas de bicyclette.  
Erika : Tu peux prendre la mienne. Moi je vais aller le chercher, il doit être vers Carmin.  
Olia : Il faut aussi traverser Safrania, non ?  
Erika : Il y a un passage qui va de Céladopole à Carmin. On se rejoints à Lavanville dans une semaine.  
Olia : O.K., c'est parti.  
Elles se séparèrent et Olia prit la piste cyclable. Le terrain étant en pente, elle arriva rapidement à Parmanie. Là, elle chercha rapidement de l'aide et en profita aussi pour gagner un nouveau badge. Echec total : personne ne la crut. Elle repartit donc vers Parmanie. Ce fut plus long que pour aller à Parmanie. D'abord à cause du labyrinthe, ensuite parce que le chemin était en pente montante, enfin parce que après le labyrinthe, le chemin était un ponton et qu'elle devait faire attention à ne pas tomber à l'eau. Tous ces aléas firent qu'elle n'arriva à son but que quelques minutes avant que Jasmine et les autres n'en sortent. Elle les rattrapa quand même à temps.  
Olia : Attendez !  
Tous ( ceux qu'elle connaît déjà ) : Olia !  
Jasmine : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Avant de répondre, Olia examina ceux qu'elle voyait pour la première fois : trois garçons, deux de 10 ans, un de 8 ans et une fille de 7 ans. Tous l'air déterminé. Oui, ils y arriveraient.  
Olia : La Team Rocket à envahi Safrania !  
Tous : QUOI !  
Olia : Il faut y aller.  
Albert : On vient.  
Bob : Allons-y tout de suite.  
Olia : D'accord… Euh… Non, il faut attendre Erika.  
Pierre : Erika ? De Céladopole ?  
Olia : Oui, elle devait me rejoindre ici après être aller chercher un ami.  
Régis : Koga…  
Ondine : Sûrement.  
Bob : Elle a eu tort.  
Pierre : Oui, elle n'aurait pas dû quitter la ville.  
Régis : Et Koga n'aurait pas dû partir de Parmanie non plus.  
Ondine : Ils n'en n'ont toujours fait qu'a leur tête, c'est agaçant.  
Sandra : Vous pourriez nous expliquer ?  
Pierre : Plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut aller à Safrania.  
Ondine : On n'attends pas Erika et Koga ?  
Pierre : On n'a pas le temps.  
Hector : Il faudrait que l'un de nous les attende.  
Fredo : Il a raison.  
Pendant toute cette discussion, Olia n'avait cessé de penser. Elle pensait à Erika qui devait la rejoindre, à Melofée qui l'attendait au mont Sélénite, mais surtout elle pensait à Morgane et Débugant, restés aux prises avec les sbires de la Team. Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries par une voix aiguë qui l'appelait. Elle vit que les autres regardaient en l'air et leva aussi la tête. Un Nosferapti tournoyait au dessus de leurs têtes en criant son nom.  
Olia : C'est moi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
Les autres détachèrent aussitôt leurs regards du pokémon pour les diriger vers la fillette.  
Nosferapti : Je viens de la part d'Erika et de Koga. Ils m'ont demandé de te dire de partir à Safrania sans les attendre, ils ont un petit contretemps et te rejoindront là-bas.  
Olia : D'accord. Erika et Koga nous rejoindrons à Safrania.  
Mortimer : Comment est ce que…  
Ondine : C'est vrai ça, comment tu peux le comprendre ?  
Pierre : C'est bien le Nosferapti de Koga.  
Régis : Je crois qu'Erika avait raison.  
Chuck : A propos de quoi ?  
Bob : Plus tard, pour l'instant il faut aider Safrania.  
Ils prirent la route vers la ville. Ils parvinrent rapidement à Safrania. L'atmosphère était très stressante. L'ennemi pouvait en effet surgir à tout moment.  
Morgane : Tu es revenue…  
Tous : Waaah !  
Olia : Morgane. Oh, tu nous as fait peur !  
Morgane : Désolée. J'avais peur que tu ne puisse pas revenir.  
Olia : J'aurais pas laissé tomber si facilement. Où est Débugant ?  
Débugant : Ici.  
Olia se précipita vers son pokémon et le serra dans ses bras.  
Hypotrempe : Je suis content que tu ailles bien.  
Wattouat : Moi aussi.  
Mystherbe : On est tous content.  
Pierre : Ca va Morgane ?  
Morgane : Oui, merci.  
Régis : Tu saignes.  
Morgane : ( elle porte la main à sa joue ) Oh, ça ? C'est rien, je me suis juste éraflée.  
Ondine : Tu m'a manquée.  
Morgane : Toi aussi.  
Bob : Morgane, voici Albert, Hector, Blanche, Mortimer, Jasmine, Chuck, Fredo et Sandra, des dresseurs de Johto.  
Morgane : Enchantée.  
Un sifflement strident se fit alors entendre.  
Blanche : Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Olia : C'est rien, c'est Nosferapti. Je lui ai demander de faire le guet et de nous prévenir si quelqu'un approchait.  
Chuck : Et tu dis que ce n'est rien ?  
Olia : Oui parce que ce n'est pas un sbire qui approche.  
Sandra : Mais comment est ce que tu …  
Pierre : Pas maintenant. Qui est ce qui approche ?  
Olia : C'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez…Koga je crois.  
Bob : Juste Koga ?  
Olia : Oui.  
Ondine : Etonnant.  
Koga : Mais vrai.  
Régis : Où est Erika ?  
Koga : On s'est séparés, c'était le seul moyen de passer outre le " contretemps ". Je vois que vous avez reçu le message puisque vous êtes ici.  
Fredo : Eh oui.  
Ondine : C'est reparti. Koga, voici Albert, Hector, Blanche, Mortimer, Jasmine, Chuck, Fredo et Sandra, des dresseurs de Johto.  
Koga : Enchanté. Comment vous avez traduit le message ?  
Pierre : Olia.  
Koga : Alors c'est vrai. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas cru Erika quand elle m'en a parlé.  
Bob : Moi non plus.  
Pierre : Faut avouer que c'était difficile à croire.  
Régis : Pas tant que ça.  
Sandra : De quoi vous parlez ?  
Olia : Ils parlent de ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer depuis longtemps. Eux au moins ils y croient et ils ont raison.  
Chuck : Cette histoire selon laquelle tu parlerais aux pokémon ?  
Morgane : Elle leur parle.  
Bob : Je suis toujours sceptique.  
Koga : Moi aussi.  
Ondine : C'est pourtant pas compliqué de se rendre compte que c'est la vérité.  
Jasmine : C'est pas vraiment le moment, ça peut peut-être attendre.  
Olia : Elle a raison, y a vraiment mieux à faire.  
Pichu : Olia, j'entends quelque chose.  
Olia : Quoi ?  
Pichu : Quelqu'un vient.  
Morgane : Olia ?  
Olia : Chut ! Ecoutez.  
Régis : Elle a raison, nous sommes repérés.  
Ondine : Tu crois que ça pourrait être Erika ?  
Régis : Ca m'étonnerait.  
Koga : Erika à un pas beaucoup plus rapide.  
Albert : La Team Rocket ?  
Olia : On va vite le savoir. Lainergie ?  
Wattouat : Deux secondes… C'est une voix que je connais…  
Olia : Une voix connue…  
Wattouat : … C'est un des membres d'Acajou !  
Olia : D'Acajou, tu est sure ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?  
Wattouat : Ils ont dû tous se déplacer.  
Olia : Aïe.  
Ondine : Alors ?  
Olia : Membre de la Team d'Acajou…  
Mystherbe : Olia ?  
Olia : Quoi ?  
Mystherbe : Qu'est ce qu'on attends pour filer ?  
Olia : Bonne question.  
Pierre : Laquelle ?  
Olia : Qu'attend-t-on pour filer ?  
Hector : Rien, allons-y.  
Trop tard, les sbires étaient sur eux. Et ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, tous accompagnés de Nidoking ou Nidoqueen. Seule solution : la fuite. Hypocean lança son brouillard ce qui leur donna une avance non négligeable mais les fit, ne se voyant plus, se séparer. Olia se retrouva avec pour seul pokémon Débugant et pour seuls compagnons Régis et Pierre.  
Olia ( ralentissant ) : Hypo, Ptittard, Wattouat, Mysthy, Pichu !  
Régis : Ne t'arrête pas, ils sont derrière nous !  
Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au niveau du bâtiment principal : la Sylphe SARL.  
Ondine : Génial. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
Régis : On improvise. Salamèche, défonce moi cette porte !  
Olia : Débugant, va l'aider !  
Ondine : Stari, toi aussi !  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils parvinrent à gravir plusieurs étages sans être repérés. Le premier membre qu'ils eurent à combattre fut écrasé par la combinaison eau-combat-feu. Ils apprirent ainsi que le chef de la Team Rocket se trouvait au dixième étage. Ils reprirent donc leur ascension vers le sommet.  
Chaque groupe rejoignit tant bien que mal le dernier étage de la Sylphe, rencontrant enfin le boss de la Team. Le combat fut impressionnant, mais a quatorze contre un ( Erika avait fini par les rejoindre ) , ils finirent quand même par remporter la victoire. Les sbires disparurent aussitôt. La ville était libérée. Presque immédiatement, Olia se sépara du groupe, ses pokémon derrière elle. Olia remporta le badge de l'arène, et arriva bientôt en vue du dojo.  
Débugant : Tu vas beaucoup me manquer.  
Olia : Toi aussi. J'aimerais tellement que tu reste.  
Débugant : C'est bon. On y peut rien. Olia, ne pleure pas, sinon je vais pleurer moi aussi.  
Olia : Mais j'y peut rien ! Je ne veut pas que tu t'en aille ! Alors, c'est fini, on va se quitter, comme ça… J'y peut rien, ça me rend triste !  
Débugant : Je… Il faut que j'y aille !  
Olia : Non, attends !  
Elle déchira un morceau du bas de sa longue jupe bleue. Et le noua autour du cou de Débugant.  
Olia : S'il te plaît, garde le. En souvenir.

**_A suivre..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_X/Un parc montagnard._**

Après s'être séparé de Débugant, Olia et son équipe se dirigèrent vers Azuria. Olia possédait maintenant les badges des arènes de Kanto suivantes : Carmin, Safrania, Céladopole et Parmanie. Il lui restait à obtenir les badges des villes suivantes : Azuria, Argenta, Cramois'île et Jadielle. A Azuria, elle gagna facilement un nouveau badge, et elle se dirigea vers Argenta. Pour arriver à Argenta, elle devait traverser le mont Sélénite.

Le mont Sélénite était un endroit tranquille, isolé du reste du monde.  
Olia trouvait ça magnifique.  
Les murs étaient scintillants, comme veinés d'argent.  
Olia passa une main sur une des parois.  
Olia : Qu'est-ce qui brille comme ça ?  
Mystherbe : C'est la pierre lune ! Le mystère du mont Sélénite !  
Olia : Un mystère ?  
Mystherbe : Oui… On dit qu'il y a très longtemps…  
Une voix continua l'histoire à sa place :  
« On dit qu'il y a très longtemps, les Melofée sont venus de la lune… Leur « vaisseau » était la pierre lune, qui tomba à l'emplacement du mont Sélénite. C'est cette présence si spéciale qui donne au mont Sélénite sa pureté, son calme… Sa beauté, aussi… Et c'est cette pureté qui fait que l'endroit est le seul à accueillir des Melofée… »  
Olia se retourna.  
Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus se tenait devant elle.  
Olia : Qui êtes-vous ?  
La jeune fille sourit.  
: Moi ? Je suis… Beaucoup de choses !  
Elle éclata de rire en voyant l'expression d'Olia.  
: Non, ce n'est pas une bonne réponse. Alors disons que tu peux m'appeler Iori.  
Olia : Iori…  
Iori : Oui, tu as une bonne oreille ! Oui, on peut m'appeler ainsi… Mais ce n'est pas l'important. Je voulais savoir comment tu t'en sortais…  
Olia : Hein ? Comment ça ?  
Iori : Tu es très importante pour ce monde, Olia… Oui, je sais qui tu es. Et je sais aussi le rôle que tu as déjà joué – et que tu joueras encore…  
Olia : Comment ? Quel rôle ? Que…  
Iori : Tout ce que je peux te dire, pour l'instant… Disons que tu es destinée à être la plus grande dresseuse de tous les temps… Et aussi la gardienne d'un ou deux secrets… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant ! Je voulais être sûre que tout allait bien…  
Iori se retourna, sourit et se tourna de nouveau vers Olia.  
Iori : Bien. Il approche. Bonne chance, Olia-chan. Et bon voyage…  
Iori ferma les yeux et disparut.  
Olia ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
Olia : Que… Qui était-ce ?  
Elle sentit Pichu monter sur sa tête.  
Olia : Quoi ?  
Pichu : Quelque chose approche…  
Olia se tourna vers le tunnel.  
Oui, elle l'entendait maintenant…  
Qui ?  
Un dresseur aux longs cheveux rouges arriva devant elle.  
Olia recula d'un pas.  
Le dresseur grimaça.  
Spalkner :Hey, toi, t'aurais pas vu un Melofée ! Ce baka de pokémon s'est enfui avec une pierre lune !  
Olia serra les poings.  
Olia : Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à le chasser !  
Spalkner : Hein ? De quoi je me mêle ! C'est pas une gamine de six ans qui va me faire la leçon !  
Olia : Mais…  
Spalkner : Dégage, ok !  
Il la poussa sans ménagement pour passer.  
Olia s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son bras.  
Olia : Ecoutez !  
Spalkner la regarda, l'air furieux.  
Spalkner : Lâche-moi, avant que…  
Olia : Mais écoutez !  
Spalkner serra les poings. Pour qui se prenait cette gamine ? Il allait…  
A ce moment là, le Melofée réapparut, portant la pierre lune.  
Melofée : C'est toi, Olia ?  
Mystherbe : Olia, c'est elle ! C'est la Melofée dont je te parlais !  
Ptittard : Olia, la terre tremble…  
Hypotrempe : Olia, il faut qu'on parte !  
Olia : Je sais…  
Spalkner tirait de toutes ses forces pour se dégager.  
Olia : Non ! Il faut sortir d'ici !  
Spalkner : Lâche moi !  
La terre tremblait de plus belle.  
Spalkner s'en rendit en fin compte (nda : il était temps --''/Spalkner : ah, tais-toi…).  
Spalkner : Que…  
La caverne s'effondra sur eux…

_A suivre  
Na je déconne_

Olia rouvrit les yeux.  
Elle était entre la paroi de la grotte et une tonne de pierre effondrée.  
Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?  
Un gémissement, sur sa droite, lui fit tourner la tête.  
Spalkner venait de se réveiller, lui aussi.  
Il se redressa, voulut se lever, mais sa jambe gauche refusa de le soutenir et il retomba assis devant la caverne.  
Spalkner : Quel baka… mais quel baka…  
Olia s'approcha doucement de lui.  
Elle sursauta et regarda autour d'elle.  
Olia : Non ! Hypo ! Ptittard ! Wattouat ! Pichu ! Mysthi ! Melo !  
Elle frémit.  
Ses pokémon avaient tous disparu...

Olia s'assit de nouveau.  
Spalkner haussa les épaules.  
Spalkner : Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
Olia sursauta.  
Spalkner : Si tu tenais vraiment à ne pas les perdre un jour ou l'autre, tu n'avais qu'à utiliser des pokéball. Et après tout, ce ne sont que des pokémon, hein ? Attrapes en d'autres…  
Olia grimaça.  
Olia : Ça ne va pas non ?  
Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.  
Olia : Ce sont mes amis…  
Spalkner ricana.  
Spalkner : Ouais. C'est ça. Faire mumuse avec ses pokémon, c'est vraiment un passe-temps de fille…  
Olia : … Tu en parles comme si c'était des objets qu'on pouvait remplacer…  
Spalkner : Et après ? Qu'est-ce que c'est d'autre, un pokémon ? Tu n'y crois pas ? Donc tu n'en a jamais fait combattre un ?  
Olia ouvrit des yeux ronds. Quel rapport ?  
Spalkner : Ben ouais, à partir du moment que tu fais combattre un pokémon, tu considères qu'il n'est bon qu'à obéir aux autres. Et c'est tout ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, de toute façon…  
Olia secoua la tête.  
Olia : Non… non…  
Spalkner : Bien sûr que si…  
Olia : Non… C'est faux… Ça ne marche pas comme ça… Ça ne marche pas comme ça !  
Elle pleurait, sans réussir à s'arrêter. Spalkner la regardait comme si elle était folle.  
Olia : C'est faux parce que… au fond, ce sont les pokémon qui acceptent de combattre, non ?  
Elle releva la tête et regarda Spalkner dans les yeux.  
Olia : Ce sont des amis. Vraiment.  
Elle se releva.  
Olia : Tu as tort. Ils sont encore là, quelque part… Et ils viendront me chercher !  
Spalkner haussa les sourcils.  
Qui était cette fille ?  
Il entendit un léger bruit, au-dessus.  
Un trou apparut au plafond, laissant filtrer un peu de soleil.  
Pichu : Olia !  
Le petit pokémon sauta dans les bras de sa dresseuse, qui le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.  
Olia : Vous m'avez fait peur !  
Pichu : Melofée à pu nous faire sortir avec la pierre lune et une attaque téléport.  
Olia : Je suis contente ! Vous allez tous bien ?  
Pichu : Oui.  
Le pokémon releva la tête.  
Pichu : Oh, Mysthy ! Remonte nous !  
Mysthy lança son attaque fouet liane (nda : oui, je sais, un Mystherbe n'apprends pas fouet liane, mais... c'est un pokémon d'Olia hein !), souleva doucement Olia et la remonta.  
Spalkner observait la scène avec des yeux ronds.  
Ils étaient vraiment venus la chercher ?  
Alors…  
Est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir raison ?  
Une liane tomba devant lui.  
Olia l'appelait.  
Elle était prête à l'aider…  
Spalkner eut un sourire en coin et prit la pokéball de son Rapasdepic.  
Il sortirait par ses propres moyens…

**_A suivre..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre XI : L'arène Team Rocket !_**

Olia arriva rapidement jusqu'à Jadielle.  
Apparemment, le champion venait de revenir d'un long voyage…  
Elle poussa la porte de Jadielle et rejoignit le centre de la salle.  
Un homme vêtu de noir était en pleine discussion avec deux adolescents, un garçon aux cheveux bleus et une fille aux longs cheveux rouges…  
Ils étaient accompagnés d'un Miaouss.  
L'homme se tourna vers la fillette.  
: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Olia : Je viens voir le champion… Eh, vous êtes Giovanni !  
Giovanni fronça les sourcils, puis la reconnut enfin.  
Giovanni : C'est toi… Cette sale gamine qui était parmi eux, à la Sylphe SARL…  
Olia hocha la tête.  
Giovanni : Jessie ! James !  
J&J : Oui boss ?  
Giovanni : Allez voir ailleurs si j'y trafique…  
J&J : A vos ordres, boss !  
Les deux adolescents sortirent.  
Giovanni prit une pokéball.  
Giovanni : Pas de chance. Cette fois, tu es seule…  
Olia : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Où es le champion !  
Giovanni rit.  
Giovanni : C'est moi. Cette arène est la mienne !

Olia recula et s'adossa au mur.  
Elle était épuisée.  
Ses pokémon aussi.  
Melofée était le seul à être encore en état de combattre.  
Et face à elle, il y avait le Rhinoféros de Giovanni…  
Olia serra les poings.  
Elle ne devait pas perdre.  
Olia : Melo ! Tu vas y arriver !  
Giovanni : ça m'étonnerais… Rhinoféros, empal'korne. Finis donc ce combat…  
Olia : Melo, bouge !  
Melofée évita l'attaque de peu. Elle commençait à fatiguer, elle aussi.  
Melofée : Olia… C'est perdu…  
Olia : Non ! Pas question ! Essaie un métronome !  
Melofée soupira. Si elle en était à utiliser le métronome, c'était vraiment perdu…  
Mais le pokémon obéit.  
Olia croisa les doigts.  
L'issue du match dépendait d'une attaque totalement aléatoire…  
Giovanni sourit.  
Giovanni : Rhinoféros, prépare donc ton séisme…  
Rhinoféros leva une patte, prêt à en finir dés que son dresseur lui en donnerait l'ordre…  
Giovanni : Maint…  
Le métronome agit.  
Une vague géante balaya l'arène.  
Quand l'arène reprit son aspect normal, ils étaient tous trempés.  
Et Rhinoféros s'effondra.  
Olia avait gagné.  
Elle sourit.  
Melofée vint se blottir dans ses bras.  
Et, doucement, elle s'endormit.

**_A suivre..._**


	12. Epilogue

**_Epilogue : La fin de cette histoire et le début d'une autre._**

Olia baissa sa capuche, laissant le vent lui caresser le visage.  
Ses pokémon à ses côtés, elle allait vers la ligue pokémon de Kanto.  
Elle se sentait bien…  
Etrangement, a son réveil, elle était en pleine forme et rien n'avait disparu de ses poches. Giovanni était loyal, un peu, peut-être…

Iori l'observait depuis la ligue pokémon.  
Elle sourit et ferma les yeux.  
Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle.  
Peter.  
Iori : Alors ?  
Peter : Jasmine est la nouvelle championne d'Oliville. Tout va bien…  
Iori : Bien. Ici aussi, tout va bien.  
Peter : Tu vas repartir ?  
Iori se tourna vers lui.  
Il avait l'air triste.  
Elle lui sourit.  
Iori : Je n'ai pas le choix. Pour l'instant, ce monde n'a plus besoin de moi. En revanche, il y a une famille de maudits, au Japon, sur la Terre, qui aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'ordre…  
Iori se tourna de nouveau vers la route.  
Ici, tout irait bien.  
Olia s'en sortirait.  
Olia, celle qui parle au pokémon.  
Olia, la maîtresse de toutes les ligues.  
Olia.  
La gardienne des pokémon légendaires…

Dans le bois aux chênes, le pendentif posé sur l'autel s'illumina soudain.  
Celebi s'approcha, curieux.  
Le bijou lui ressemblait.  
Il le prit, parut sourire, et disparut de nouveau dans une gerbe d'étincelles…

**_Fin._**


End file.
